In LTE-A (Long Term Evolution-Advanced) for which progress is being made in the standardization thereof, carrier aggregation (CA) has been proposed as a technology capable of transmitting data of a large size. In CA, a base station, which is a transmission station, and a mobile station, which is a receiving station, transmit and receive data by using a plurality of wireless carriers whose frequency bands differ from one another, the wireless carriers being called component carriers (CCs).
Furthermore, in LTE-A, when transmission and reception of data are to be performed using CA, it has been proposed that a transmission station assigns, for each CC, a gap (measurement gap), which is a period during which the transmission of data are stopped. When a gap is assigned for each CC, the receiving station sets the gap to each CC, switches the frequencies in the gap, and performs the measurement of the reception quality of the frequency after the switching.